Because She Took Him In
by U mAdE mE sCrEaM
Summary: It is 2 years after Hogwarts, Hermione has become sucsessful and Draco Malfoy....well we dont know about him. What happens when Hermione is attacked by a drunken stranger one night and revels his identidy...what will she do? Chappie 12 coming soon!
1. Prologe : Because she took him in

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gaven, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Neel, and others)**

**CHAPTER QUOTE: "**Today is the tomorrow that we worried about yesterday"

**Because She Took Him In**

Default Chapter/ Prologue

**A/N THIS IS PRE- HBP!**

It's two years later, and Hermione currently lives in London near Diagon Alley. She works as the secretary to the new Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledor.

She is not yet married but is dating Victor Krum. Harry and Ginny live together in a mansion at Hogsmead.

Harry is the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Ginny works at the Hogs Head. Ron is the owner of the Hog's Head and part-time healer at St. Mungo's.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand, was banned from the Malfoy Manor and is left with nothing more than his wand and the clothes on his back, in result of a nasty conflict with his father.

What has happened? What _will_ happen?

If you want to know, our story starts on a cool December winter night…

**A/N**

**Hi, this is my first published fanfic. I just think you have the right to know that even though this story is rated K, somewhere well into the story there is excessive cursing (swearing). Dont worry though THERE IS NO SEXUAL CONTENT! Some kissing and snogging is mentioned but that is all.**

**Just to let you know i will also soon be posting other stories, several that are H/D. I DO NOT WRITE SLASH STORIES! Hear is a preview of some upcoming stories:**

**_Life ... or something like it-_ (This is the sequal to Because she took him in)**

**COMEDIE/ROMANCE (Pre- HBP)**

**This is Hermiones and Dracos struggle in life, with grudges that are held and a new little someone.**

_**Good girl, Bad girl-**_

**COMEDIE/ROMANCE**

**Ginny's wicked side, shes pure evil...or is she really?**

_**Hermiones tale-**_

**POETRY**

**A cute, funny poetry story about the trios 6 years at Hogwarts told in Hermiones P.O.V. (Minor HBP spoilers)**

_**24 houers-**_

**ADVENTURE/ACTION**

**What does Hermiones new neclace haave to do with a portal to another dimension?**

_**Harry Potter and the Phanton Icecream truck-**_

**PURE COMEDIE**

**Just a small one chap fic. that involes a harry thats addicted to icecream!**

**There will be more, most of these are all ready written! (they just have to be typed)**

**Thankyou**

**R/R**

**I promise i will answer all questions, comments, concerns, advice needs, and even flames, yes even flames!**


	2. 10 PM encounter

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gaven, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Neel, and others)**

**CHAPTER QUOTE: **"Time is what keeps everything from happening all at once"

**Because she took him in**

**Chapter 1: 10 P.M. Encounter**

A soft snow was falling as Hermione granger, 19, was walking home from her late, Friday night, 10:00 shift. It was 3 weeks before Christmas and all that was on her mind was work and Christmas shopping. Hermione considered it an honor to be the secretary to the Minister of Magic and she loved her job.

She always would visit her parents on weekends and Victor everyday. She thought about Victor for a moment, she wasn't sure that things were great between them.

She shook her head and continued her original thoughts. She lived fairly close to her parent's house that was only a few blocks from Diagonally. As she passed the Leakey cauldron she stopped and doubled back, thinking that she should just stay in the Leakey cauldron because tomorrow she would have to go shopping in Diagonally anyways.

Not realizing a certain stranger lurking in the shadows, the stared in to the pub. Just then the stranger came up to her staggering along the way, he had on a olive green shirt and tattered back robe, the hood pulled over his head.

He seemed well built and slightly older then the 19 year old witch. He stood in front of her holding an old banged up cup. At first he didn't speak but just as Hermione was about to run away the blond stranger grabbed her by the wrist.

"Gimmesomemoney" the stranger quickly.

"excuse me ?" said Hermione terrified

" Isaidgimmesomemoney"the stranger said again, more quickly and loudly then the last time.

"I don't know who you think you are but if you don't get your filthy hands of me right now-" she stopped and became terrified of the strangers next outburst.

"I SAID GIMME SOME DAMN MONEY WOMAN OR…" he slowly pulled out his own wand while watching the brunette search for her own.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The man shouted. As soon as Hermione's wand was found it was lost once again in the darkness of the street.

She was now defenseless to beyond terrified to speak.

"Avade kavendna" he murmured pointing his wand at Hermione…nothing happened.

"Avendra Kedaverea" still nothing happened, but with one more attempet the frustrated blond yelled "Abra Kedabra!"

He finished with a smal hiccup, apparently nothing happening.

Confused and scared Hermione charged up to him with rage "its Avedra Kedavera, moron" finishing with a hard punch to his face.

He fell on his face and Hermione let out a small cry of joy. Getting over her moment of victory she abandoning the stranger to collect her wand. When she came back she removed his hood and starred at a face that made her life a living hell for the past 7 years.

"you've got to be kidding me she whispered"….

**A/N Please r/r , I answer all coments and questions.**

**This story will be 20 chapters with a sequal!**


	3. Still Not Getting Anywhere

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gavan, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Kneel, and others) **

**A/N Thanks to my beta Cynthia! **

**And thank you to **

**angelofdeath123, axbrokenxsmile, and xohugsndkissesox for reviewing!**

**CHAPTER QUOTE: **"Unicorns aren't a myth, there invitation to the ark just got lost in the mail"

**Because she took him in**

**Chapter 2: Still Not Getting Anywhere**

She just couldn't believe it. When she left Hogwarts never in a million years did she think she would run into the 1 person who she despised most, which made 7 years at Hogwarts a living hell? She Looked down at no other then Draco Malfoy.

"Whothe-hell, wasgoingon?"The now identified stranger said alkwardly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione yelled at him, but he failed to reply. "What am I stupid or something?... Your drunk!"

Not knowing what to do next Hermione yelled at the unconscious Draco again. "Wake up you stupid moronic-git!"

"Sod off" He mumbled.

Still confused on what to do with him she kicked him in the arm, obviously, nothing happened.

Tired and now looking at her watch through the dim light, she sighed and put Malfoy's wand in the pocket of her robes. She preformed the levitating spell on him and walked through the door of the pub and up to the counter.

"Hi, do you have any rooms for one...I'll just throw this thing on the couch" Hermione said pointing to Malfoy.

"Yes ma'am we do, but if you don't mind me asking, does that happen to be Mr. Malfoy?"

"Er, Yeh, it is"

"He works 'ear to pay off 'is debt from when 'e was stain' 'ear"

"Really?" she said confused and surprised.

"Indeed 'e does" the man gestured for he to fallow.

"'e was kicked out 'is own house 'bout 6 months ago, I say… the poor chap"

They reached a grey dull door and stopped.

"That'll be 12 Galleons ma'am"

"Oh, right" she handed the man his money and he started off back down the hall.

"Nigh' miss"

"Night" she called back.

Opening the grey door, she walked in and took the levitating spell off Malfoy when he hovered over the couch. She stood back to take in her surroundings. There was a full size bed with Grey sheets and a grey pillow. There were two other doors which Hermione assumed were the closet and bathroom. There was a fireplace just diagonal to the window, where underneath Malfoy slept on an old, grey, couch that looked as if it was from the 1930's.

Now extremely tired Hermione quickly jumped in the shower and when she was done it was nearly 11:30. After she was dressed she came back out to check on Malfoy, he was sound asleep but she prodded him in the arm anyways. He made a small sound and rolled off the couch on to the floor with a loud thud. He sat up wide eyed and talked to himself under his breath, so quietly Hermione could not understand. She looked to him confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked calmly. All he did was babble something that was un-comprehendible.

"What?" she asked frustrated. Again the unknown came out of his mouth.

"Just spit it out already!"

Malfoy looked up at her and then swayed lightly. Before she knew it he threw up right in front of her. Assuming he felt better Hermione watched as he lay back down and fell into a deep sleep. She once again sighed and magically cleaned up the mess. She got into bed and turned off the bedside lamp, trying to take in everything that happened to he in the last hour….

**A/N **

**Please R/R… if you do I'll give you a cookie! **

**Preview of the next chappie: **

**(Chapter 3) Pointless Bickering **

**Hermione makes a proposition to Draco, (and not that kind of proposition, bad people, get those dirty thoughts out of your head!) But what could it be and why? **


	4. Pointless Bickering

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gaven, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Neel, and others)**

CHAPTER QUOTE: "What you do, speaks so loud, I cannot hear what you are saying"

**Because she took him in**

**Chapter 3: Pointless Bickering**

**midnight'blue'raven****- I'm sorry its taking me such a long time to update but I only have 30 minutes for 5 days a week to type and half of the time I'm editing everything. I promise the chapters do become longer, like this one. But thank you for the review and keep R/R!**

**xohugsndkissesox****- Thank You for reviewing Sara, How about I give you a cookie next week when you have art and I have color guard, how does that sound? Keep R/R!**

**angelofdeath123****- Thanks 4 R/Ring, your my beta and bff, How much more can I ask for?**

**axbrokenxsmile****- Thanks for reviewing alias, as soon as you see Al again have him read my story! And I will defiantly R/R for you as soon as you tell me the name of your story! cough, cough wink, wink**

**Rose Granger 101****- Thank you very much, Keep on R and R-ing**

**Because she took him in**

**Chapter 3: Pointless Bickering**

The next morning Hermione was awoken by heavy footsteps on the creaky wooden floor. She sat up and looked around. Judging by the light coming through the small window she guessed it was around 5 a.m. She looked around once again only to realize that Draco was no longer on the couch. Telling be the retching noises coming from the bathroom, she knew he wasn't gone. He stumbled out of the bathroom with his robe half on. Hermione locked eyes with Malfoy with a deathly glare.

"So, 'Mr. I want Money', how are you feeling?" she asked.

"erm… fine, I guess" he said slowly, holding his head.

"Hear, come sit down" She took her wand from her bedside table and muttered a spell so that she ended up holding a gold goblet filled with purple liquid. "This is my shopping day, and I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

The bed sank down as Draco sat at the edge, and he accepted the goblet that Hermione put in his hands. He shivered at her touch, not because she was cold, but because she was filled with warmth that radiated throughout his body.

He drowned his Goblet in a second, but then he suddenly sits up straight and looked around and smashed the cup on the floor.

"Granger" he growled dangerously.

"Guess giving you that was for the worst" she said smirking." I liked you better when you were drunk"

"shut the hell up!" he yelled.

She was still, still as a dear trapped in front of blinding headlights, only when Draco sat down on the couch again did she dare to get her robe. He started to yell something again but before he could finish, she interrupted him.

"Listen…before you start cursing or anything, you can call me mudblood, Granger or anything you want, but…" she took a long breath in "can you please tell me what you are doing hear?"

"What do you care?"

"…"

"And why did you bring me hear?"

Hermione conjured two cups of coffee and handed one to Malfoy. "Well, like I said, I wanted to know why the famous Draco Malfoy on the streets, begging for money and drunk?"

"Well you see-" Hermione interrupted once again

"Anyways, since when do you drink?"

"Shut the F- up Granger"

"Ooooooh, trying to control our temper, now are we?" she laughed with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"I SAID SHUT THE hell up Granger" his voice became lower as he held his head. He took a small sip of his coffee and then began to yell every curse in the English Language because he burnt his tongue.

"I didn't expect a 'thank you' or anything" Hermione mumbled to her self. "Well that's what you get for illegal binge drinking"

"What?" he spat.

"Oh nothing…"

"What do you mean illegal?"

"Seriously, you don't know your own age?"

"oh right" he said through gritted teeth.

She collected Malfoys wand from the bedside table draw and flung it at him.

"How'd you get that mudblood?"

"Well it seems that after you tried to kill me-"

"I tried to kill you?"

"um…yeh!"

"s-s sorry"

"My god, did I just hear Draco Malfoy say 'sorry'?

He decided to ignore her and concentrated on a small tapping noise coming from behind him. He turned around to see a owl. When he turned back around again Hermione was In the bathroom. "There's a bloody owl hear for you" he called.

"Oh! Mail" she happily skipped to the window and brought Hedwig back with her.

She opened the small note, it read

Hermione,

I have a 6- 12:00 shift today, thanks to my dearest brother,

Anyways, can you come over today at 1?

Always ,

Ginny

She quickly and excitedly scribbled back a reply and sent it off.

"So as I was saying, I guess you're a bum now…aint ya?"

"WHAT...? Did you just call _me _a bum?" He half yelled as he walked up to Hermione's seat on the bed. He grabbed her thought and pinned her down on the bed. "You just don't know when to quit, do you Granger?"

She looked at him slight fear, what if he is not what she thought?

"If you don't shut up when I tell you to I'll-"

She laughed "What? Kill me, if you could, I'd be dead by now"

He realized that he was practically laying on her and quickly stood up and turned around to hide the slight pink color that crept up on his face. Before he knew it, he turned around and Hermione sent a small stunning spell at him.

She stood paralyzed and then slowly walked out of the room to go get some breakfast.

"Good Hermione!" she said allowed to herself.

**A/N **

**Please R/R I'll give you five cookies!**

**Next chapter : Take it or leave it**

**Looks like Hermione never got to make her proposition, find out next chapter .b**


	5. Take it or Leave it!

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gaven, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Neel, and others)**

**CHAPTER QUOTE: "**When life hands you lemons, make lemonade"

**Because She Took Him In**

**Chapter 4: Take it or Leave it**

**Thank you very much to:**

**fourthiv****- I'm very glad you like this, thank-you for R/R! Keep on doing so**

**Rose Granger 101****-Thank you very much I will defiantly keep going**

**xohugsndkissesox****-Thank you so much, I couldn't have posted this chapter with out you!**

**axbrokenxsmile****-Thanks alia!**

**midnight'blue'raven****-Keep reading! I try to up-date fast as I can! Thank you for r/r!**

**angelofdeath123****- Thanks beta, this would not be possible without you!**

**I try to read all of your stories! I really do, but remember, all in good time!**

**So noooooooow hear it is:**

Two hours later, after a big breakfast and running into an old friend; "Luna Lovegood", Hermione returned to her room with a plate of food containing eggs, 2 pieces of toast, marmalade and pumpkin juice. Looking around her room she saw a now conscious Draco sitting on the couch. Putting the plate next to him she said "Eat something- you look like crap."

"Gee thanks mudblood. You know it would help if you took this damn spell off!" he spat.

"Can I trust you or can I not?"

"Stop playing games Granger and let me go" he said angrily again. 

"Fine" she said simply and released him.

"You've got my wand, right?" he asked.

"Yes" she said in a sly voice, holding his wand out to him. He reached out for it but Hermione quickly pulled it away saying "eh, eh, eh. Not just yet…I have a proposition to make" she began.

"While you were up doing whatever..." Before she could finish her sentence, Malfoy charged after her and said "I don't want to hear your bullshit Granger, now give me my bloody wand!" She whipped out her wand and had it under his chin before he could say another word.

"Just listen, this is partly to your advantage" she said prodding him in the chest with her wand. The now wordless Malfoy backed up and sat down and started eating some of the food that Hermione had brought for him. Once she was sure that he had calmed down she continued. 

'As I was saying, I ran into an old friend of mine whom you might remember. Luna Lovegood. She is now 'a partner in crime' with that wretched Rita Skeeter" Hermione paused and sat down on the bed, stretching her legs.

"If you don't remember, Rita Skeeter knows everything about everyone, including you" she said pointing her wand at Draco.

"So, she told me your sad story, did your wittle owd daddy kick you out cuz little Draco couldn't stand taking orders from you-know-who and was stripped of his death eater pwivledges?" she said in a baby voice. Draco flinched as if he was going to say something but was stopped by Hermione's words.

"Ya, I know what your thinking, shut the hell up Granger, Mudblood blah blah blah. That's almost all you've said since you got up this morning and that was at 5:00 and now its 9:30. Nice progress" she said sarcastically.

"So, just get to your point already" Draco said as he sat there eating. 

"Okay, here it goes: I give you a temporary name, job, and a life and…" she paused.

"That's about it. But while I help you, you have to promise not to call me Granger or Mudblood and you have to do the same to any friend or family that you come in contact with."

"Ok, one, Why would you do that for me, Two, how are you going to do that, and three, what's the catch?" said Draco, crossing his arms and leaning back onto the couch.

"Put your robe on and follow me, I have to go shopping and your coming with me. I'll explain everything on the way. And this" she said pointing to his wand "stays here" she said as she padlocked his wand in the bedside table's draw. "Now come."

Draco, who was now once again wandless, had no choice but to obediently follow. As they were walking out he thought to himself 'Who does Granger think she is having so much power over me'.

They walked through the pub and out the back, taping the 3rd brick to the left and entering Diagon Alley. Walking down the crowded streets of the alley, Hermione began speaking.

"Obviously you don't know much, I happen to be secretary to the Ministry of Magic and have lots of power, more then you could guess."

Draco watched her with a raised eyebrow as they walked into a new miscellaneous gift shop called Mines Terith.

"oh…so continue Gran- I mean H-H-Hermione" Draco said quickly.

"Your catching my point" said Hermione looking at a box of 20 rare wizard cards that she thought would be good for Ron, whose collection was nearly complete.

"I will let you stay at my place and get you a job at the ministry, but once you have enough money, your out." 

As Hermione walked up to the counter to pay, Draco thought to himself 'Am I turning soft or something? I called her Hermione, what is going on here?'.

"That's all I want you to do, no catch" Hermione said putting the shrinking charm on her bags and tossing them into her brown Fendi purse.

"Take it or leave it Draco" she said.

"We got an hour left, lets go get you some new clothes and after, some ice cream" Hermione said smiling and walking out of the shop.  
They went down to Knockturn Alley to buy Draco some robs that he insisted to be all black and were now sitting in the small ice cream shop not talking to each other. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"So, did you think about what I said?" she asked Draco.

'I guess" he muttered quietly.

"My goodness" said Hermione finishing her ice cream and standing up.

"I forgot to tell you, your coming with me to Harry and Ginny's" she said, collecting her bag from underneath the table.

"What? Pott- I mean them?" Draco replied, not wanting to say their names.

"How are we getting there?" asked Malfoy.

"Apperation of course, I guess your still slightly hung over" Hermione said laughing and walking out of the shop followed by Malfoy.

"What?" the clueless, still slightly drunken blonde said.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy" said Hermione holding onto his wrist.

"This is going to be a long day" she said, and the 19 and 20 year old vanished.

**A/N Chapter 5 Preview- Title: Changes**

**Ginny's hiding a secret too! Harry and Draco get drunk! Ron's in trouble! Hermione and Dracos first kiss! Oh! SOO THE DRAMA! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!**

**Please R/R, Thank you!**


	6. Changes

A/N Sorry I took so long to update, there is some technical difficulties, this is only part of the chapter , only half but I will get the rest up soon.

And thank you to my reviewers:

pixiestars162- i wanted to write a prologe and i thought i twas missing something so i just filled it in with advertising futer storys, thank you for suggesting and thank you for reviewing.

Natural-181- sorry but u'll have to wait just a little longe rto find out what happens but thankyou for reviewing !

axbrokenxsmile- cahnge ur damn pen name, it makes me so depressed, thanks for reviewing though.

fourthiv- thankyou very much

Rose Granger 101- thank you too !

xohugsndkissesox- i hate ur computer, but tanks for suporting me !

Sarah- i definatly will soon enough, thanks for reviewing.

tauras88- thank you very much

ferretfan4eva- no you do not sound like a stuck up bitch, thankyou for reviewing, and dumbledore being the minister does not relly have any effect on the story so i just had to pick someone cuz i hated mr. Fudge. Thank you also about undersatanding about having to find time, i appreciate it alot.

Midnight Blue Raven- tanks for reviewing

angelofdeath123-grrrr, review more! ur my friend !

almost reading chapter time, just 1 more thing :

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gaven, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Neel, and others)**

**Because She Took Him In**

**Chapter 5: Changes**

**CHAPTER QUOTE: "Its kind of fun to do the impossible"-Walt Disney**

so, best not keep u waiting hears the (part) chappie:

A few seconds later the two appeared in the mansion of Harry potter and Ginny weakly. They looked around and found themselves standing on wood floor with a deep green rug spread across it. There was a love seat to there right and a full size couch behind them. They stood for a moment starring at the plasma flat screen TV in front of them. In the hall tot here left, near the front door walked out Ginny Weasly, braiding her hair into 2 pigtails braids.

"Hey Hermione!"

She crossed to give her a one arm hug while holding her hair with the other. "And if it isn't Draco Malfoy! I never thought I'd see you again!"

Malfoy began to speak until Hermione cut him off (again). "Well we kind of bumped in to each other yesterday and talked for a while, and it turns out he's staying with me while I help him work out some stuff.

"Noooo" she said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes" she winked.

"Mione"

"Gins"

They both burst out laughing. "Women" Draco murmured to him self.

"So where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"Well, um, I don't know…I think he said he had to ask mum and dad about something…but don't worry, I'll interrogate him when he comes home!"

"Odd, Harry is so weird these days" Hermione said eyeing the TV.

"Its nice, right...Dad got it for me and Harry as an early Christmas gift; he said that the ministry just got a whole truck load"

Out of no where there was a burst of green light and out of the large fireplace walked Harry Potter.

"Hey guy-s" Harry stole a dangerous glance at Draco.

"Hi Harry" Hermione said as her cheery self.

"Hey Hun" Ginny gave Harry a kiss that Draco snorted at.

"What's he doing hear?"

"Falloir, moi se vous plait" Ginny stood and ushered Harry into the Kitchen with her.

In the living room: 

"Why do I keep getting that reaction?" asked Draco

"Well, did you for get the uncountable number of times that you made our lives hall?"Hermione said eyeing Malfoy and continuing. "Please be nice to them white were hear"

Scowling Draco said "why what are you going to do about it?"

"Do you not remember our deal?" asked Hermione

"Fine, but this sucks" answered Draco "No one said you have to like it, and besides I have your wand" said Hermione with a small snicker.

In the Kitchen:

"What is he doing hear?" Harry asked again becoming mad.

"Hermione said they ran into each other yesterday, she said something about him having a problem and that he's staying at her place for a while" said Ginny watching Harry pace back and forth.

"If he does anything to hurt her, anything I'll kill him" said Harry getting louder "listen, she's my friend too, but I'm not that anxious to kill, please be nice to him while he's hear." Said Ginny hugging Harry again looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but this sucks"

"No one said you had to like it!"

"Fine" He agreed pulling Ginny into another kiss.

"Oh… and one more thing hunny, what did you need to ask mum and dad?"

"Um…I…Um…I-y-you know…I-I wanted to ask…ummm…what they-uh…wanted for Christmas"

A/N So sorry, that's all I have for now but I swear that you will have the rest later.


	7. Changes prt 2

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gaven, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Neel, and others)**

**CHAPTER QUOTE: "Its kind of fun to do the impossible"-Walt Disney**

**Because She Took Him In**

**Chapter 5: Changes**

**A/N YOU WILL NOT RELLE UNDERSTAND THIS IF YOU DID NOT READ THE CHAPTER 6:CHANGES, THE FIRST PART OF THIS!**

**And thank you to my reviewers:**

**Pixiestars162- i wanted to write a prologe and i thought it was missing something so i just filled it in with advertising future stories, thank you for suggesting and thank you for reviewing.**

**Natural-181- sorry but u'll have to wait just a little longe rto find out what happens but thankyou for reviewing !**

**axbrokenxsmile- cahnge ur damn pen name, it makes me so depressed, thanks for reviewing though.**

**fourthiv- thankyou very much**

**Rose Granger 101- thank you too !**

**xohugsndkissesox- i hate ur computer, but tanks for suporting me !**

**Sarah- i definatly will soon enough, thanks for reviewing.**

**tauras88- thank you very much**

**ferretfan4eva- no you do not sound like a stuck up bitch, thankyou for reviewing, and dumbledore being the minister does not relly have any effect on the story so i just had to pick someone cuz i hated mr. Fudge. Thank you also about undersatanding about having to find time, i appreciate it alot.**

**Midnight Blue Raven- tanks for reviewing**

**angelofdeath123-grrrr, review more! ur my friend !**

**almost reading chapter time, just 1 more thing :**

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gaven, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Neel, and others)**

**Disclaimer: We all know this by know, I don't own Harry Potter, all characters are properties of J.K. Rowling, and Future characters that are made up do belong to me! (Charlie, Faith, Jackie, Gavan, Madison, Mr. Ebin, Kneel, and others)**

**A/N YOU WILL NOT RELLE UNDERSTAND THIS IF YOU DDI NOT READ THE CHAPTER 6:CHANGES, THE FIRST PART OF THIS! **

Over the next 15 minutes or so, Hermione explained to Ginny what had happened the previous night. The whole time Ginny made faces at the fact that Hermione actually had to share a house with Draco.

"So how's Victor?" Ginny asked. "I don't know, he's been awful nice to me lately, it's weird." Hermione paused and downed the last of her tea.

"So, how's Mr. Automatic Super hero doing? Is he treating you right or do I have to kick his ass?" Hermione asked. "You mean Harry? Well, he's been such a good boy and now that you mention him, I wanted to tell you something-" but she was cut off by yelling coming from the living room.

"Give me the remote Malfoy" "No, I wanted to watch that Potter!" "Why don't you get your own?" "No! I said give it to me!"

"They sound like children!" Hermione said. "Accio remote" Ginny muttered silently and within seconds the remote was in her hand.

"What the fuck?" yelled Harry and Draco at the same time. "If you can't play nice, then you can't play at all" said Hermione and Ginny together.

"So, as I was saying-"Ginny was cut off again by Harry barging into the kitchen. "Hey, me and Malfoy are going to the Hog's Head to get some drinks, do you know if your brother's there Gin? And while I'm out, do you need anything?" Harry asked.

"Umm, I don't know, no and no, does that answer your questions?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" Harry said. No less than a second later, Malfoy entered the kitchen looking as if they didn't leave soon he would die of boredom.

"ok, see you later hun" said Harry giving Ginny a hug. "Goodbye" said Malfoy half waving and yelling with his middle finger up. "Please be good and don't fight" whispered Ginny in Harry's ear.

"I just decided I would make a few death threats to him about staying with Hermione" Harry whispered back. Ginny gave him a disapproving look. "Just kidding" Harry said pulling away from Ginny.

In the background, Draco was pacing and muttering curses left and right while Hermione just sat there laughing at him. "See you guys later" said Harry waving and a second later he vanished into thin air-leaving Malfoy behind. "Potter you little sun of a-" they did not hear the rest because Malfoy too had vanished before he finished his sentence.

"I hope they don't kill each other" said Hermione sighing. "Now, Ginny, what were you trying to tell me before?"

"Well, you see…You know Harry doesn't take advantage of me.." Ginny started, glaring at her stomach. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Oh, my god! Congrats Gin, Does Harry know?"

"No, I'm only 3 months pregnant. I'm afraid how Harry will take it."

"I'm sure Harry will be happy.., but, your not married yet" said Hermione.

"I know, but it still feels like it. We have been living together ever since Harry graduated. You think you'll be asked 'the big question soon'?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Shut up" Hermione said laughing. For the next hour and a half, Ginny and Hermione sat in the living room coming up with baby names. "We got Gavin, mike, Jeremy, James, Brian, Nicolette, Drake, Paul, Cleaven and Tailor" Hermione said. "And I have Nymphadora, Lily, Madison, Alexa, Arwin, Jessica, Ian, Tori, Naira and Abby" said Ginny.

"These are such cute names! I just cant decide on one"

"Well Gin, there is a custom where you present your child with one name" said Hermione. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Ginny "We've been here for about 4 hours and the guys have been gone for nearly 3"

"We better check up on them" said Hermione standing up.

"Good idea" Ginny said also standing up. The two girls both put on their robes and grabbed their wands and within seconds were gone. The two reappeared in front of the Hog's Head entrance moments later.

Down the street from the pub were two figures walking. The figures were leaning against each other carrying bottles and singing a muggle song called "Like Toy Soldiers", by Eminem, according to Hermione.

Curious, Ginny and Hermione approached the two drunken figures and as they got closer they could tell that the people were Harry and Draco.

"Bit by bit, torn apart, they never win but the battle wages on, like toy soldiers" they sung. "Hey!" said Harry and Draco stupidly. "What the hell do you two think your doing?"

grabbing a bottle out of Draco's hand and smelling it's contents. "I should have known. Fire whisky." "How many of these have you had?" asked Ginny.

"Oh about.."Harry hesitated and started using his fingers to count. "Five!" he said holding up three fingers, staring at them stupidly laughing.

"You two are so dead…and so drunk!" said Hermione. "No we're not. We are just really really really really really really really" he paused to take a breath "Happy!" he said.

"We are taking you two home. And your going to pay" Ginny said. Malfoy stopped singing and said "but we already paid, the man inside said it was 16 gallons and we gave it to him. We didn't steal. Who do you think we are?"

"Shut up!" yelled Hermione grabbing the bottles out of their hands and throwing them away. "You two are so immature. Stay with them a sec, will you Gin?"

"Sure" Hermione went inside the Hog's Head while Ginny watched the two drunk boys continually sing, dance and laugh about how funny the word fork is. A few minutes later, Hermione came out followed by Ron Weasly.

"Hey Gin" Ron said giving Ginny a hug. "Now Ron," said Hermione "How do you explain this?" she pointed to the singing and dancing Harry and Draco.

Draco now walked up to her, stumbling on broken pavement and tripped, causing Hermione to catch him. He stood still in her arms and looked up at her. "Your so pretty, your brown hair and brown eyes" he stood up straight, pulled Hermione close to him, and kissed her. For some reason unknown, she kissed him back. He pulled away and started singing again, but now he was singing something different.

"Pretty women, walking down the street, pretty women…"

"Ronald! Why did you let them have this. Did you see what he just did!" yelled Hermione. "How could you let them have that! They are drunk as hell now!" yelled Ginny 'Come on guys, we're going home" she said grabbing Harry's arm.

"Whatchadoing to me" he slurred.

"We're going home"

"Why? We're having fun. Malfoy's actually pretty nice"

"Ya…uh huh, that's the fire whisky talking."

"No…me stay here with my friends Draco"

"Shut Up and come on" Hermione said grabbing Draco and turning to Ron, she said

"and your coming with us too."

"Ok, why are you so bloody mad at me for letting them have fun?" asked Ron confused.

"Ron, 1 drink is maybe ok, but they are underage" Ginny said.

"Only a year" he protested.

"2years! And look at them! He is the father of my child!" Just then, she clamped her hand over her mouth. At the moment, Ron stood open mouthed, staring at Harry and his sister.

Draco had stopped acting abnormal. Harry took a small step towards Ginny with a confused face.

"Your, Y-Y-Y-Your, a baby!" Ginny tried to force a smile on her face as she watched Harry faint.

"He's sleeping! HA HA HA" said Draco laughing…

**A/N Next chapter: Day Damn One (coming soon!)**

**That's it for now, Please R/R**


	8. Getting to know

HI! YEYE! New chappie! Okay, o chappie quote b/c its relle late and im at my friends house sleeping over!

BTW! ATTENTION: whos persons house that im sleeping over at now, YOU R THE BEST KIMMY KAT! Thank you for typing this up for me! U rock!

Oh, here is ur disclamer:

Disclamer: Harry Potter is not mine! It belongs to J.K. is that okay with you? Cool!

Here iz the story:

Once again Hermione performed the levitating spell on Malfoy, truged up to her room,

dropped him on the couch, then went to bed.

The next day she woke up to find a plate of hot food on her bedside table and a note saying

Don't get all freaked out, I'm down stairs – Malfoy

She felt stressed and decided that a hot shower would help. A shower didn't stisfy her, She got out of the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs with a piece of toast in her hand. She sat down at the nearest table to find Malfoy approaching, and wearing a waiter's apron. As Hermione watched him she shot him the nastiest smirk she could. The blond looked down at the lounging women and spoke

"Don't you dare say anything about last night or I'll blow our deal." Draco could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of worry flash across Hermione's face, but he only smirked back and ignored it.

"Fine, no loss to me" said Hermione.

"Something's up and I'm going to find out," Draco thought to himself. Sitting up Hermione continued to say

"but…you do have to come with me to work later on, it's a volunteer thing I'm doing, plus it will give me a chance to show you your new job!"

" You voluntarily go to work on Sunday? Your crazy."

"No you are, waiting on tables, eh! Anyway hurry up, we leave in an hour."

Hermione stood up and sprinted back upstairs while Draco stood there and still thought to himself, "I'm like her friggin dog, why the hell am I doing this?"

An hour later they left the leaky cauldron and apperated to the ministry of magic. They stood in front of the familiar water fountain and busy crowd. They found their way to Hermione's office and went in.

"Whatever you're going to make me do I'm going to need my wand," said Draco plopping down in the chair in front of Hermione's desk.

"Fine, but I'm not making you do anything" Hermione said sitting down opposite of Draco. "Here, but I put a lock on it for certain spells" she said handing Draco his wand.

"Oh…what a clever little bitch you are, oops…did I say that? I meant witch," he said snickering.

"Ha ha very funny." She sat there filling out forms while Draco played with his wand. After what seemed to be an hour Hermione finished writing and looked up to see Draco gone. She stood up, took an angry deep breath, and stormed out of her office looking up and down the halls. A few minutes later she found Draco flirting with a co-worker of hers.

"Miranda! My goodness, I am so sorry, my dear brother here is on medication and is not feeling well today, you can just ignore anything he's said."

"What are you talking about?" said Malfoy. Hermione grabbed Draco's ear and pulled him away from the women.

"Ouch, let go of my friggin ear" he yelled; yet wincing and grabbing his side. Hermione let go of him and turned back to the confused women. "He's trying to be a big boy and use big words."

"Oh…My my, though he is, you say ill', he is…um…how do you zay 'hot' answered Miranda eyeing Malfoy.

"Ya he is such a cutie pie, but he's booked for the next 3 months, you know, medical testing" whispered Hermione.

"But I though that you said you zid not have any…um, siblings, and he doesn't even look like you. Oh my, though you two vould make a perfect couple."

"He's adopted" She said angerly. She then turned and looked at Miranda as though she was going to kill her. In the back round Draco was coughing loudly.

"Thank you, but, um… we have to go now. Hope to see you later" lied Hermione turning to Draco. She grabbed his arm and led him back to her office. He once again sat himself down in the chair opposite of Hermione's.

"Did I sense some jealousy back there?" asked Draco. "Get real! Don't even try that on me you suck up, half witted, scruffy looking nerfherder!" Hermione half yelled, leaning over Draco with her face a half-inch from his. Draco sunk down into the chair at the same moment Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Oh my…um…I…um…I'm obviously interrupting something. I'll come back later" he stuttered as he left. Hermione went running after him.

"Mr. Weasley, wait" she panted, "Wait! It's not what it looks like."

"No, no, it's okay" he still shuddered.

"Mr. Weasley please listen. Draco was well, you know his usual self, and I was kind of yelling at him."

"So your not" he paused and looked around, then he whispered, "seeing him or anything?"

"Oh no. No Mr. Weasley, my gods NO! she said watching Mr. Weasley take a sigh or relief.

"So, I wanted you to come down here because I need a job for Draco, only temporary."

"Um, do you want him a job in my department? That's not too hard and they pay fairly well."

"That sounds great. I'll have him fill out the forms and send him to you later. Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Bye Hermione" said Mr. Weasley walking away.

He walked away only half believing Hermione's story.

Hermione went back into her office and gave Draco a long line of papers to fill out. Draco complained the whole time he was filling out his forms and kept receiving nothing from Hermione except,

"Shut up you bloody wanker." Finally when he was done he had to practice performing certain spells for Mr. Weasley.

Back at Harry and Ginny's house Harry was only beginning to wake up. I the kitchen sat Ginny and her older brother having tea.

"How about not even one word to Harry about anything that happened last night" said Ginny. "Not even when he woke up about 3 o'clock in the morning and threw up all over me? Or a half hour after that , how he woke me up to tell me he was afraid of the monsters under his bed, or…"

"Okay, I get it, save your breath" she said as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"How ya feeling mate?" asked Ron. "I have one hell of a headache" said Harry sitting down and putting his head down on the table. "

You know, you haven't been that drunk since that time we snuck my dads 12 pack and got drunk, at our graduation" said Ron.

"Ronald! Do you have short term memory loss or something?" Ginny said. "Sorry" he grinned as his face reddened. "And I knew you two were drunk that day! Mum didn't want to believe me."

"You know" Harry spoke lifting his head "I had the weirdest dream, we were all outside and there was also Hermione and Malfoy and you" he said pointing to Ginny, "told me that you were going to have a baby! Isn't that strange?" he finished as Ron stood up and said he had to go watch the news.

"Um Harry…I-I don't know how to say this but, I am."

"You are what?"

"Having a baby."

Back at the Ministry Hermione and Draco were leaving early and going to lunch. "You are such an idiot." Hermione said to Draco referring to half an hour ago when he set a women's hair on fire by trying to do a vanishing spell.

"No wonder why your father had to come down to school every week and persuade your teachers to change your grades" she said. "Its not my fault! Weasel's father tripped into me at the last minute" lied Draco.

"What over, come on, go down that ally."

"Where are we going?"

"We'll apperate to my house and then drive to McDonalds."

"Mc-whats?"

"McDonalds. It's a muggle fast food restaurant. Any way, come on."

Hermione and Draco disappeared and re-appeared in Hermione's house. Draco looked around to find two beige couches, a big screen TV, lilac walls, and white carpet. From where he stood he could see into the kitchen, with tiled floors, white walls, gray countertops, and a skylight.

Hermione walked into her room and Draco followed. This room was peach with beige carpet also. She grabbed her cell phone and keys tossed them into her Fendi and took out several mini bags. She put them back to their normal sizes and handed Draco two of them.

"That's your room," she said pointing to a closed door after the end of the hall. Draco walked into a room entirely of blue with a twin bed, desk, and dresser. He threw the bags on the bed and sat down.

"Come on, I'm starving!" yelled Hermione. With a huff Draco stood up and walked out the door following her. They turned to face an already opening garage door.

"A baby blue, 1975 Mustang, my favorite color" she announced. They spent the rest of the day lounging at McDonalds and insulting each other.

A/N yey! A new chappie, don't kill me…please you will get a new chappie anuder chappie soon, K? thank you's ! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Bad reaction and worse proposal

A/N 2 chappies in one night! Puleez r/r! no chappie quote but her is a disclamer:

Disclamer: HP? Not mine!

Bad Reaction & worse proposal 

"Oh my god Ginny! You can't be serious!" exclaimed Harry standing up. "Are-are you mad?" said Ginny.

"Wow, Ginny, I-um-I don't think I'm ready for something like this. I have to think about it."

"Think about what?" yelled Ginny.

"It's just-just I don't know if I can handle this. I mean…"

"Its just what?" screamed Ginny "What the hell is there to think about?

"Well you know" Harry said pointing at Ginny's stomach.

"Well you have about 7 months to think about it, you son-of-a-bitch" Ginny still screamed as she turned to leave the kitchen. Harry grabbed her arm and raised his voice.

"All I said was I need time to think!"

"Lemme put it this way ass-hole, you said you loved me, and now you need time to think if you want to except my own child? What the hell are you playing at?" she finished breathing heavily.

Harry had her arm in a tight grip. He now took hold of her shoulder and shoved her against the wall and without ado he kissed her quickly, but as she broke away he threw her onto the floor. She quickly got up and ran into the living room grabbing her wand on the way, now crying.

"What's the matter? I heard screaming, but I didn't want to intrude," asked Ron concerning.

"He doesn't want the baby," she sobbed heading towards the fireplace as Harry entered the room. Ron walked up to him, yet Harry kept his eyes on Ginny and did not see Ron's fist coming towards his face. Ginny heard a punch and whipped around to see Harry's face covered in blood. She didn't see what else happened because she grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and yelled "The Granger House" and vanished with a burst of green flame.

Harry and Ron were now arm in arm, "Don't you ever! Don't you ever do that to my sister again! I trusted you like a brother you punch mother punch fucker" yelled Ron finishing with one more punch knocking Harry out, dropping him to the floor. He following Ginny's previous act and reappearing in Hermione's living room. He stepped out of the fireplace to see Ginny in Hermione's arms and Draco watching.

"Oh my god's Ron what happened to you and her? I can't get an anything out of her. She's hysterical" questioned Hermione.

"Well where do I begin?" said Ron moping up his bloody nose. Ron explained to them about the conflict that went on only minutes before, but it was now two hours later. Ron looked at his sister's tear stained cheeks as she slept on Hermione's bed.

Draco was lazily watching TV and Hermione was having tea in the kitchen when Ron walked in and took a seat next to her.

"I never knew you were so fond of Ginny" said Hermione.

"Well… I mean she's my only sister…You know, I can't believe Harry would do something like that" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Well Harry must have kind of been shocked" she said. "Dammit Hermione, don't go trying to take his side."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Hermione standing up and walking to the door opening it to Victor Krum.

"Hermy my love!" he exclaimed. "Happy anniversary."

"My goodness I forgot" Hermione said not remembering it was her and Victor's 12 month anniversary and giving him a hug.

"Hermi-o-niny' who iz this?" asked Victor coming in and looking at Draco.

"An old school friend, he was…um-I'll explain later on…Ron and Ginny are near."

"Vell…I, erm I haf a surprise for you, follow me."

"Okay, whre are we going? Should I get my jacket?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Um…I'll be right back" she called to Ron and Draco as she went to get her coat.

"Whatever" said Draco now falling asleep.

Hermione follow Victor outside. Looking up she could see it was snowing.

"Where are we going?" she asked again as Victor led her into her own backyard. When they turned the corner she saw a candle light dinner in the middle of the yard. It wasn't an ordinary candle light dinner because though it was snowing, the snow wasn't touching the table at all, nor the ground ten feet around it. It looked like a snow globe in a way.

"Come on, it's safe, it's a bubble charm" said Victor leading Hermione to the snow protected table.

"Oh Victor, it's beautiful" she said sitting down.

He popped open a wine bottle and poured it into two glasses. "Now Victor, not too much for me, I can't afford to get wasted, plus, I only turned 19 three months ago, but I can't say no to you, you're a big boy.

"Cheers" he said clinking his glass to Hermione's. "Vould you like to dance?"

"To what?" she asked.

"To this" said Victor, with a tap of his wand; violin country music filled the air. After a few minutes of dancing Victor stopped and moved away.

"Hermy-oh-ninny, I want to ask you somtin." He pulled a black leather box out of his pocket and said, "Will you marry me?" Hermione was shocked and suddenly was robbed of all words. The ring had a big circular diamond and small green rubies around the edge. In the inside of the ring 'Hermy' was engraved. Many thoughts ran through her head as she starred at Victor. I'm too young, we've only been really together for one year, do I really love him, What should I say?…

"I…um…I…er…um, wh-what I-I'm trying to say is, is that I kind of , you know."

"Hush my love, I understand, gimmy your response when you are ready" Victor said pulling Hermione into a kiss. They both starred at each other for a minute, then Victor turned to leave. Hermione let out a sigh and left the dinner table herself.

When she got back inside she found Malfoy asleep on the couch and Ginny awake talking to Ron. "So, what's your answer?" asked Ron excitedly.

"Sorry" said Ginny with a small grin. "We were watching."

"He did it all wrong, an-and I don't think I love him anymore" Hermione said beginning to cry.

"My goodness, what happened?" asked Ginny.

"Don't worry about me Ginny, you have it worse. What is wrong with the men today? Thank goodness Ron, you don't have some poor girl to torture" said Hermione watching Ron listen to her and seeing that her last words made him choke on the cookie he was eating. "Ron, who is it this time?" asked Ginny.

"Um…no one…so Hermione, what did Victor do wrong?" he said as he looked at Ginny with a mad look on her face. Okay, okay, I'll tell you later."

"H-he played st-stupid country music, I'd rather dance to something like, something that shows commitment.

"That's right" said Ginny trying to now comfort Hermione regarding her own problems.

"The ring said 'Hermy', I hate that nickname. It-it also had green rubies, I hate green. He-he didn't even get down on one knee!" finished Hermione now crying loudly.

"What, what? What happened?" said Draco in alert suddenly bursting into the room.

"Victor asked Hermione to marry him and she wants to say 'no' but she's afraid to" said Ron simply.

"Don't worry mione', he's not your type" said Draco pulling Hermione into a hug. "He's too old for you."

Ginny's red puffy eyes widened in shock, she turned to see the same expression on Ron's face, and he took her arm and led her into the living room leaving the two alone.

"What?" asked Hermione pulling away looking at him confused. "Have you been drinking again?"

"No, um, I'm sorry, I-I'll go," said Draco leaving and running to his room. Hermione sat down on her chair as she heard door slam assuming it was Draco's. She put her head down and got lost in her thoughts. Eventually falling asleep, she started to dream. It was more like clips of a movie, one second she saw her and Draco getting married, the next she saw herself with Draco besides her holding a baby girl with light brown/blond hair in pigtails. Suddenly she snapped up shaking from what she just dreamt.

She turned around to see Ron and Ginny buried in his arms. "Sorry to wake you mione', you were kind of talking loudly in your sleep, come inside"

said Ron. Hermione stood up and looked at Ron confused to why he was holding Ginny. As if he read her mind he whispered, "we were talking about Harry and she got all upset again."

"Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom" moaned Ginny quietly.

"What happened with Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I don't know."

"Well something happened cuz I heard him slam the door, was he mad?"

"I don't know."

"Ginny's kind of upset about what I did to Harry."

"I would be too."

"Yet again, she was kind of happy."

"I had a strange dream. This is so stupid, but me and Malfoy were married and we had a child."

"What are you crazy Hermione, you and that bloody wanker, just imagine 'Hermione Malfoy'! If that happens what will the world come to?" asked Ron his face turning red as Ginny walked out of the bathroom and plopped down next to Ron.

"Dreams are wishes your heart makes" she said. "Okay!" said Ron standing up obviously not liking what Ginny said. "I guess its best to get going now."

"Okay guys, but wait Gin, you don't want to stay here? Where are you going to stay?" asked Hermione.

"At Ron's. I can't stay invade you here you got Malfoy to handle. "Hermione went to interrupt but Ginny kept talking. "And I'll be fine, so don't worry."

"Okay, night guys" Hermione said giving them each a hug.

"Sweet dreams" said Ginny watching Ron roll his eyes.

Once they left Hermione checked on Draco. He was asleep, fully dressed, yet one shoe on and the other off and half rolling off the bed. She walked over to him and studied his face. "Nighty night" she whispered pulling the blankets on him. As she walked out and closed the door quietly she thought to herself. She wanted so bad to find out what his deal was. She put on her pj's, got into bed, and started reading.

After an hour or so, as she was going to put down her book it came to her. She quickly hopped out of bed and sprinted to the kitchen. Under the sink she had her secret supply of potions. She checked the name on each bottle until she found Veritaserum. She smiled to herself and replaced the bottle. She fell asleep praising herself for having such a good idea.

A/N Yeye! 2 happies in one night, it's 1:05 am and I wat to go watch the breakfast club w/ my friend now so u ppl r going to hav to wit for the next chappie! PULEEzZ r/r!

Avec amour

UMADE ME SCREAM! (damn u)


	10. The whole truth

Chapter 8-The whole truth 

The next morning Hermione woke up extra early. She dressed in black work pants and a baby blue 3-¼ button down shirt. She tied her hair up in a knotty bun and went into the kitchen hearing Draco in the bathroom she quickly put the coffee on. Luckily he went back in his room and she had time to pour the Veritaserum into one of the two coffee mugs.

"What smells good?" asked Draco walking in.

"Breakfast" she answered starting to cook eggs and toast. "Here's your coffee" she handed his the mug starting to have second thoughts. He only held it for a minute while he starred into space. Hermione watched, eyes glued on him, not paying attention to the food she was cooking.

Draco stood up and yelled at her, "Watch out!" She did not see, but he sleeve caught fire. Draco whipped out his wand and muttered the freezing spell which instantly put out the fire and froze her half burned sleeve.

"My favorite shirt!" wined Hermione.

"Thanks anyway" she said. "Whatever" muttered Draco going to take a sip of his coffee.

"NO! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Put the coffee down" yelled Hermione reaching to him so she could take the mug away.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I really am..I…um kind of put something icky in there." She scrunched her nose.

"What, spit?" asked Draco half heartedly keeping his temper.

"No."

"Poison?"

"No."

"Toothpaste?"

"What? No! I sort of put…um…Veritaserum" she said forcing a grin and a small laugh.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" he burst out.

"Member when… you kissed me when you were drunk and attempted to comfort me las' night?" she asked quickly again running out of the kitchen and into her room and shutting the door. Draco got up and followed. He stomped down the hall and threw open Hermione's door only to see her with her shirt off.

"Get out you idiot" she screamed. "I'm changing."

"Okay whatever, just say whatever you were going to say before, please."

Hermione leaned against the door as she thought to herself 'he sounds desperate'. On the other side Draco leaned against the door, "Please, I'm desperate."

"Come on, it can't take you that long to change you shirt" he called.

"Yes it can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever, please come out?"

"No."

"Well just listen please?"

"Fine."

"This is hard to put…erm…well you see e-ever, oh god how do I say this"

"I'm waiting"

"Ever since the day I saw you…never mind, I'll skip that crap…" He took a deep breath, "Okay… I – I sort of like you. I really do" he said in a whisper.

Hermione opened the door quickly, in shock to yell at him. Instead, because he was still leaning with his back against the door he fell in and landed looking straight up at her.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Well I didn't expect you'd fall trough or I wouldn't have done it."

"Just drop it" said Draco getting up. "Follow me." They walked down the hall past the kitchen into Draco's room. He searched around until he found his robe and then reached into one of the inside pockets. He pulled out what seemed to be a picture. "Here" he handed her the picture. "Hey, how'd you get this?" she looked at a picture of herself and Harry and Ron on both sides of her, though their faces scratched and scribbled out but yet they were still moving.

"No wait. You nicked this from me in our 4th year, didn't you?"

"Yeh."

"So that's where it went."

"I'm trying to tell you that I actually liked you all these years. But you see, we couldn't be together. My father would have killed me, I mean literally. That's kind of the reason we ran into each other and that's why I'm here. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I was afraid, hurt, lost, and destroyed, so naturally my in despicable character still sticks with me. And the only reason I hated you and Potter and Weasley is because he rejected me first year, so it kinda stuck and I kept telling myself I hated you when I was really lying and I liked you."

Hermione sat there in total shock not believing a word coming out of his mouth. He began to tell her about the day he was banned from his house replaying it in his head.

FLASHBACK 6 months earlier than present time 

"What is the meaning of this," asked Lucius Malfoy bursting into his son's room, holding up a foot-long piece of parchment. Draco hopped up from his bed where he was reading a quidditch magazine. "What's that?" he asked.

"Well lemme read it to you,

Malfoy,

How's your summer. Have you seen any babes that catch your eye? Anyway what's the deal? You've changed, loving mudbloods, not wanting to be a deatheater, hating your father, what is the world coming to? I never thought I would ever hear you talk about your father like that! Bloody hell! I sound like my mother!

Blaise

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "That was, he was-" said Draco, his face turning red. Lucius continued, cutting him off, "Now the reply.

Blaise

You are such an idiot did you know that? I told you, my father is an old fag, it's always 'son do this' or 'son do that'. And Voldemort, jeez where do I start? It's a friggin' nightmare around here. I don't want to live this pathetic life as a deatheater, or Malfoy. I just want to have a simple fucking life as Draco."

Lucius looked up furious. "Explain," he said.

"Why don't you explain to me why the hell your reading my bloody mail!" yelled Draco.

"That ruddy new house elf read on the front 'Malfoy' assuming it was for me, now explain yourself!"

"You want to know this is about, do you? Lemme put it this way, I don't want to be a deatheater, I don't want to be your son either. You're ruining my life!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? Since your 7 years in school you've wanted nothing more than to follow in my footsteps" said the long blond confused and angry.

"Well guess what? That's changed, are you too old to here that? You treat me as bad as the house elf, planning my life. What are you gunna fucking do next? Huh? Tell me what words to speak? How to eat? A-and I can't be a deatheater ad I wont be because I can't kill. I'm not ready for that. I'm not you, and for now on I refuse to take any of your orders" said Draco feeling relieved in a way.

"You do not speak to your father that way!" "What are you going to do about it?" Looking as if Lucius was about to leave he walked over to the door and touched the handle. Just then he pulled his wand out of his robes placed it a foot from Draco's chest and shouted "Stupfey!"

Draco was thrown off his feet and landed 5 feet away crashing into his desk. Quietly in server pain Draco got up and ran past his hysterical laughing father. He didn't see his father following, but as he reached the stairs his father hit him in the back with another stunning spell. Draco fell down all 277 steps crashing into a column that held a vase with black roses and green liquid.

The vase swayed dangerously and crashed right on top of Draco leaving a piece of glass stuck in his side. He moaned, trying to move. Lucius watched his son as he slowly walked down the staircase.

"You think you're so tough, eh? Well let me put it this way. You don't follow my rules and stay loyal to the dark lord, you can't stay here" he said. Draco now stood barely conscious. He winced as he pulled the piece of glass out of his side.

"This won't be the last time you see me. I will find a way" said Lucius. The last thing Draco remembered was the front door being open and his father hitting him with one last stunning spell, which sent his flying out the door, now unconscious.

END FLASHBACK 

"I only remember waking up to find myself getting on the night bus, leaving for the leaky cauldron" Draco finished as he looked at Hermione's horrified yet bewail expression.

Silence

"Please say something" he asked. He might be doing this out of spite, he could be lying. I need evidence…hmm…the scar! These were Hermione's thoughts as she tried to find words.

"A scar, do you have a scar?" she asked pointing to Draco's side. He stood up and uncovered a cut about 6 inches long. Just by looking at it you could see that it was severely deep.

"Oh my-Draco did you have any muggle or magical treatments for this?"

"No."

"Wait, How has this not healed in 6 months?"

"Are-are you sure you didn't get anything in it?" she asked running her finger over his wound, causing him to shutter. He stood there trying to remember. "The green stuff" he said. "Green stuff?"

"When I crashed into the vase-"

"Huh?"

"There was green liquid in the vase when it spilt it got in my side, the pain was horrible, it sizzled, ugh!"

"Oh…I mean…I'm sorry. Why don't I patch that up for you." Before he could protest she walked out of the room into the bathroom. She came back carrying a first aid kit. "What's that?" asked Draco concerningly afraid of what the box may contain.

"Don't worry, it's a muggle first aid kit. I don't want to use any magic, it might make it worse" she said opening it and setting it aside onto the bed aside Draco.

"Oh."

"Erm…you might want to lay down…you know, it's easier."

"Oh…okay" he said awkwardly laying down turning on his unhurt side. "As soon as I can, I'm going to research that um…green stuff" she started quiet giggles while Draco gave a small smile.

"Ouch, watch it" he said as she put alcohol on his side.

"Sorry. You know, I-I never knew your father was like that".

"No biggie, I won't be seeing that bastard any time soon. Just as Hermione put a last piece of tape covering the wound, she tried to choose her next words carefully.

"D-Draco. I- as long as we knew each other, every time I was around you, weather it be us fighting or just passing each other, I could sense passion coming from you. You were like a lost soul desperately crying out for something-someone. I wanted to help you, but the circumstances. I didn't know the full you, and couldn't really trust you. Although living 7 years like we used to be, it's kind of hard to change all of a sudden. This is strange cuz we've been enemies for as long as I can remember. This is just not right."

As she finished Draco tried to sink in the rest of the words and felt his heart rip in half and then put through a grinder. "I'm sorry" he said.

"Why?"

"You and Victor."

"I never said that I would like, marry him or anything, but I can't be 100 sure yet that we could ever have-you know, a thing."

Neither spoke for a minute until Draco sat up, his heart half repaired by Hermione's words.

"D-do you think that you could gimme until Christmas, a-and I'll prove to you why you would feel like the luckiest women on earth, to be with me?"

Again there was silence. Hermione looked through the kit and took out an ace bandage. She was in complete awe of what was happening.

"Whow, erm…you know what? That's a good idea, till Christmas" said Hermione unbuttoning Draco's shirt and taking it off.

"So, how exactly do you make a women feel the luckiest on earth…bed them a few 100 times?" she said starting to warp the ace bandage around his muscular body covering the patch. As she did Draco shot her an amused death glare. By her touch it sent chills up and down his spine.

"Just so it stays on." When she was done she looked up. Draco's eye's no loner felt cold and dangerous, his touch was warm and safe. "Do you think I could start right now?" he asked. Hermione stared at him and how cute his untidy blond hair looked.

"Sure-I guess" He leaded in to kiss her. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He laid down taking Hermione with him not breaking the kiss. Hermione ran her fingers through the back of his hair and playfully tickled his neck. On the other hand Draco had the desire to right then and there, win her over and take it one step further. He felt until he reached her shirt and began to take it off. She broke away with a little wasp of air.

"No! Um…I mean not yet. This is all just fast."

"O-of course. Whatever you want. I promise." He sat up and put his shirt on while Hermione fixed hers. Several seconds past until she spoke again.

" You know what?"

"What's that?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, you didn't have to stop. You could have ignored me and forced me into it, but you didn't. So thanks. It helps this situation a little. It's still I mean, you…me…that's a 'yikes'."

"Anytime. I'm here till Thursday," he said cracking a smile.

"Do you want to get a tree?" she asked suddenly standing up. "You mean a Christmas tree?"

"Of course."

"That sounds like fun."

"Shame on me. One week left and I haven't got one yet!" she threw her arms up in the air as she walked down the hall, heels clicking in a rapid rhythm that hypnotized Draco temporarily. He got up and followed "You know, at my house, except for exchanging gifts, I never really celebrated Christmas."

"Oh Draco!" Hermione hugged him. They both stood there in each other's arms.

Review review review! Or i will delete the story! Please


	11. Evil plans and christmas trees

**Chapter 9- Evil plans and Christmas trees**

**I forgot to mention and thank that this was all made possible by my best friend Kimmy, she typed all of this for me...so THANK YOU KIMMY KAT!**

Hundreds of miles away from our new couple, there is an uncharted castle. Somewhere in this mysterious castle there is a room, a room in which contains twelve men involved in the most important life or death conversation.

"Lucius, I have found it very respectful that you hole me in such high honor, but why is he there?" demanded a hooded man.

"I am gratefully sorry my lord, for I did not know my own son would fall for that intolerable worthless mudblood."

"Wait, no, no don't be sorry. I have an idea. This is good, very good" said the hooded man starting to produce a high shrill laughter.

"Good! How can this be good!" cried out one man. "You said yourself he would become the most powerful deatheater of our time. Not even you will be able to stop him."

"Don't misjudge me Rothstine" the hooded man said. Of what you could see of him eyes, he closed them. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. Just then the man who burst out in argument began to strangle himself.

He tried to pull him hands away from his throat but they would not budge. He gasped and pleaded for help, until it was too late; his hands fell from his neck and his body went limp.

"Do you see why I should not be doubted?"

"My lord, with all due respect, y-you said that she has become the chosen one for the light, I-if they combined their powers the consequences might be great" said another man.

"True, true but don't you see? She hasn't found out what she is capable of. We can use him to get her."

"My lord? How can that be?"

"The 'I' word? Did you forget the three most worse spells known to mankind? For that you must be punished." The hooded one stood, wand raised to the man and yelled

"Crucio."

Hermione and Draco took a walk to the nearest muggle tree shop. It was lightly snowing again. After a half-an-hour of passionate arguing they found the perfect tree. The tree was six and a half feet, green and "60 bucks! You got to be kidding me!" yelled Hermione.

"You said you wanted this one, right? Well I was wondering? Do you think this will help?" asked Draco shyly pulling a 100 bill out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Awww, thank you, your so sweet" she raised up on her tipy toes to give him a kiss.

"Mmmm, cherry" he said.

"Can I have more?" he asked. "No!" giggled Hermione.

"Why" he wined.

"Cuz."

"But why?"

"I would like to keep my lip gloss on my lips! It's not for your pleasure…pig!"

"Evil" Draco scooped up some snow and threw it at Hermione. She went to tackle him and tripped and fell into his arms. "Um…m, er would you like to buy this tree or not?" a man asked.

"Yes, here" Hermione said shoving the hundred-dollar bill at the man as he walked away to get change.

"I'm sorry, you're not a pig or moron, or an asshole," she said giving him another kiss.

"I'm sorry too…too bad you aren't a slut. I would gratefully enjoy that though."

"I'll keep pig on the list."

"Here's you change. Do you want me to tie it up?" asked the man with their change. "No thanks. I only live two blocks away. We'll carry it right?" said Hermione nudging Draco in the ribs. He moaned and straightened up.

"Sure, um…yah what she said." He picked up the tree as the guy walked away. Draco whimpered.

"Oh come on…it can't be that heavy."

"Damn" Draco said weakly. Before he could say any more he instantly fell to the ground. The tree went one way and he lay opposite of it on the ground. He lay in the snow; his cheeks were bright pink from the cold, yet his face was pale.

"Oh my god! Draco!" screamed Hermione. She knelt down beside him, the snow soaking through her jeans.

"Hun, Draco please wake up" she said frantically and gently slapped his face. She was spacing out, but she started to talk to herself out loud.

"Hermione, calm down, okay. You can handle this. Lets see, muggle hospital, no. St. Mungo's, no. Okay, why don't I just take him home, but wait, how do I get the tree home? Okay. I know." She took out her wand and pointed it towards the tree.

"Porte" she had turned the tree into a portkey. She pushed Draco closer to the tree, put his hand on the trunk, and counted. "5…4…3…2…-" The myriad of trees were no longer surrounding them. They were now in Hermione's living room. Luckily the tree landed neatly on the floor next to them. She struggled to pick him up and lay him on the couch, but she succeeded.

As soon as he was safely on the couch she ran into the kitchen to make an ice bag. She ran back and put it on his forehead. "Draco, hun. Draco please wake up. Hunny wake up!" she yelled at him. She started to lightly slap his face again.

"DRACO! PULEZ WAKE UP!" she was now screaming at an unconscious body. She gave up and sat down next to him putting his limp arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"He's breathing; that's a good sign." She sat there for a minute and closed her eyes. She felt the arm around her get tighter. When she looked up she saw Draco's eyes ever so slightly open.

"Draco can you hear me?" He shook his head with all his might, but still he barely moved and began to whisper.

"I…just need sleep please….my…damn…side hurts" "Um…okay, you can sleep here and I'll go…I need to go do something," she said walking out of the room into her own. She went to the bookshelf and tilted he head sideways to read the tittles.

"Ah ha, here it is" She took a book that was covered in read leather and had silver letters. The cover of it read 'Mischievous Potions that cause Maladies' by Tixe Nepo. She flipped through the pages until she found a chapter labeled

'Outlawed prank potions, 602 B.C. to 1110 A.D. Hermione started to read:

One of the most brutal potions was invented in 928 B.C. by Mr. Theoden Berserker. Mr. Eomer was an archenemy of Mr. Berserker since 921 B.C.

This was a result of Mr. Eomer's serious action in killing Mr. Berserker's family. This took place during a serious war in their time, the Fozlos vs. the Teelas. This was a time in history where our world was divided into these two 'groups'. Shortly after their 68th battle, the battle of nazrat, in 927, Berserker and Eomer were one of the last few standing. Since child hood both were taught not to trust someone in the opposite 'group'.

Personally the Teelas were always known as more evil, they accepted it with pride. On that day the men stood face-to-face, killing spells were shot and no one died. The men out witted each other. They finally gave up. Being a Teela, Mr. Eomer asked for a truce, but changed his wind and stunned Mr. Berserker. Mr. Berserker was knocked unconscious by impact.

Several hours later he awoke and started home. When he reached his house to find his wife and four children dead in their beds. Eomer knew that if he couldn't kill Berserker directly he could at least kill his heart. With all the hate inside him Mr. Berserker spent several months creating a "slow-and-painful-death" potion.

One month before he used it he started to prepare the commonly known polyjuice potion. Just as he had hoped in a recent battle Mr. Eomer was 'stabbed' with a muggle sword and brought to a hospital. Berserker transformed himself into a nurse and instead of giving Eomer his prescribed potion he was given the one Berserker created.

The huge wound across his side only got worse and would bleed even worse. Berserker laughed as Eomer bleed to death. Berserker did this to every wounded man in the Teelas. A few years later Berserker was put in the mentally insane department in the new opening of St. Mungo's in 938.

Today this potion is called the 'sufferage' potion, which is most commonly used by the dark witches and wizards. They commonly use it to keep plants, gardens, and flowers dead.

Hermione finished reading and looked up. "That helps, I guess, but how do I cure him?" She flipped to the back of the book to curing mischievous potion effects. She found a way to reverse this; it was very complicated. "I have to do it backwards!" She grunted and stormed out of her room.

She checked on Draco to find him sleeping. She slowly removed his shirt, ace bandage, and patch to look at his cut. Luckily he didn't wake.

"He didn't directly drink the potion, that's why he's not dead yet."

"What…I'm not dead yet…are you…trying…to kill me?" mumbled Draco with his eyes half open.

"No, no,. You go back to sleep. I'll explain it later." Hermione went into the kitchen. She took her cauldron out from a bottom cabinet and placed it on a cauldron holder. She read from the book the ingredients she needed: wolfbain, arth, munk wood, doxy droppings, pag hats, gnol danlis, phenox feather, black rock, barley leaf, and hope sand.

Hermione began to start the potion; with a flick of her wand she started the burner. She read each of the directions carefully, step-by-step. Three hours later she had to add the last ingredient: exactly twelve grains of hope sand.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Hermione growled. Slowly she took a pinch of the hope sand and put it on the page of her book. "This is hopeless." She stormed into the bathroom and took out her nail kit. She rummaged around until she found her tweezers.

"Ha!" she said with rage. She was tired and had been doing nothing, but making this potion for almost four hours. She went back into the kitchen. Carefully she put grain by grain in while waiting ten seconds between each just as the book instructed. When she put the last grain in the potion turned purple and started to spit green sparks. She was supposed to wait ten more minutes until it settled and turned into a dark blue color. As it did she was pacing uncontrollably.

Once it was done she scooped it into a bowl and grabbed a rag. She went inside to find Draco waking up. "Good your awake. Take off your shirt." she said. Draco gave her a strange look and obeyed.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Hermione sat down next to him and socked the rag. She put it on top of the large cut and let it set.

"Ouch! That's hot." He yelled.

"Can you feel anything?" asked Hermione completely ignoring him.

"Yes, hot!" The doorbell rang. With a huff Hermione got up to get it. Of course it had to be none other than Victor.

This was it; she had to break the news to him.

"Herm-own-ninny, we need to talk," he said instantly pulling her outside.

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you something…I-I don't want to get married."

She said finally. She closed her eyes and slowly prepared for any verbal abuse that might hit her.

"Are you in love with someone else?"he said slowly

"I-er-yes."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"But you guys always fight?"

"Were-well, were sort of like fuck buddies." She smiled weakly.

"Fuck buddies?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry Victor, you're a great guy and everything its just" she stared at his confused face, eventually she reached for her 9th finger and handed him the ring.

"You know what? That's okay cuz you know, I met this really hot chick at my last game and she came over my place and , well you know the rest, besides you were such a bad kisser." Hermione attempted to try to drink the rest of this information, but before she could do that a few yards away Draco came running out from behind a tree with his half shirt half on.

With full charge he raced towards Victor and hit him square in the face knocking him to the ground. Draco couldn't keep this balance from running and fell flat of his back for the third time that day. Hermione who backed up a few feet was wide eyed and totally socked. She walked over to where Draco lay in the snow, but she tripped and fell on top of him.

Their faces came so close and obviously started to kiss ignoring the coldness surrounding them. When they stopped kissing they looked at each other and smiled. "Can you feel anything now?" asked Hermione with a grin ear to ear.

"Yes, coldness, very cold" said Draco also with a wide grin.

"Oh, sorry. Come on let's get inside."

"Good idea." Draco shoved her off of him onto the ground and stood up.

"Hey!" she yelled. "It was just a joke. You know, ha ha? Here, gimme your hand."

"Thanks." He pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulder. Hermione laughed and brushed snow out of his hair. "

Does this mean you're officially mine?" he asked.

"Don't push it."

"Don't you think one day would be enough proof that I'm not a fraud?"

"No." They both went inside and found it was 10:00. Both put on their pj's. Hermione dressed in blue plaid pants and a tight blue shirt with stars and a moon on it. Draco dressed in an oversized t-shirt and black silk pants.

Draco walked in her room. He casually leaned against the doorframe and watched Hermione brush her hair.

"Hey sexy" he said eying Hermione's shirt. She sat down on the bed and took off one of her red and gold slippers from Hogwarts.

"Sorry I can't say the same for you" she said smiling and throwing the slipper at Draco. He caught it and threw it on the floor.

"You don't mean that." He walked towards her and took his shirt off.

"You can't resist this hot body of mine, I know you can't." He hopped onto the bed and pinned her down.

"Admit it and no one gets hurt," he said in a dangerous playful voice.

"You can torture me, but I'll never tell" she played back. She struggled against his grip, but she couldn't budge.

"The only way you get out is by telling the truth, so spill it!"

"Okay, maybe I lied a little."

"That's better" he said rolling off of her and laying down looking up at the ceiling. She snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest. "Why are you trusting me?" he asked.

"What, you don't want me to?"

"No, but do you remember the 'Malfoy' me?"

"You're pushing it. What's up with you?"

"This is just so weird, I mean I never thought I'd ever get to be with you. I-I mean, more than enemies like. Why'd you let me stay with you?"

"Well for one thing being the bastard you are, your so luckily blessed with good-god-damn looks, and another thing is you're so bad at hiding the good in you. I can see right through you."

"I'll be damned." They didn't speak, but only lay there with Hermione in his arms. "Fuck buddies!" said Draco suddenly laughing.

"Shut up. I'm tired."

"Night." Draco pulled the blankets up on them knocking some of Hermione's cloths on the floor. He eyed a pair of thin see through underwear and bra that fell. "She is a slut," he whispered to himself. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer, eventually falling asleep.

Awwww, how cute...lets see how long that lasts! Hehehe! REVIEW DAMNIT! Please and thank you...


End file.
